1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector arrangement for connecting the ends of one or two webs consisting of a flexible material as well as to a single connector element for such an arrangement. Connector arrangements of such type are employed for example to join two ends of a conveyer belt, a filter belt or the like to an endless belt. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a connector element for such an arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
From DE 198 20 204 A1 a connector arrangement is known with two elements formed of sheet metal that are each clamped to the end of a web and form loops reaching beyond the ends of the web, wherein, for the purpose of connecting the web ends, the loops of one element are each introduced into interspaces between the loops of the other element and a wire is inserted through the loops of both elements in order to fix the connector elements to each other.
This connector arrangement is not optimally suited for application in a filter plant because when it is used for connecting the ends of a filter web any liquid charged with material to be filtered out can pass through in the part of the mutually engaging loops in an insufficiently filtered state.
Likewise, the way of fastening the connector elements to the web ends by piercing metal clamps through the web material does not prove to be suitable for every kind of web. Tensile forces acting on the web can lead to the formation of holes in the web at the pierced parts, through which liquid can penetrate unfiltered so that the web becomes unserviceable.
DE 87 04 382 U1 tries to solve the problem of insufficient tightness of the connector arrangement by means of a flexible rail which, by being held on the wire inserted through the loops, presses in a resilient manner against the surface of the web on both sides of the connector arrangement. If the contact between the rail and the web is sealed for the liquid to be filtered it cannot reach the mutually engaging connector elements and is therefore unable to pass through at uptight parts between the connector elements or on the transition between a connector element and the filter web fastened on it.
However, the need to additionally fasten the rail during connection of the web ends renders the joining of web ends by means of this connector arrangement laborious, since the inserted wire not only has to keep the connector elements fastened to each other but also fastened to the rail. Moreover, a high web tension is required to ensure that the edges of the rail press hard enough onto the web surface so as to prevent penetration of unfiltered liquid between the web surface and the edges of the rail. The high tension, however, fosters wear of the web.
To prevent damage of the webs by pierced metal clamps, connector arrangements have also been proposed, the elements of which are each sewn to the web ends. However, in this case the problem arises that in the parts where the threads employed for sewing lie exposed on the surface of the connector elements they are subjected to a high degree of wear due to the circulating movement of the web. Therefore, with these connector arrangements there is the risk of the threads being torn during operation and the web end detaching from the connector element sewn to it.